It Was Hers
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Based on whenever the hell I feel like it; Cullens remain gone, Bella loves Jake. Bella has a bit to drink at a bonfire and notices something about the driftwood. And Jacob. And baybees. Fluffy!


_[Says to self; I want to write a happy fic. Desperately. SO BAD. But here goes nothing... Ack.]_

BUT!

_[Says to you; Please enjoy for my sanity is somehow still intact.]_

* * *

><p><strong>It Was Hers<strong>

_Song; Fly Love - Jamie Foxx_

There was something to be said about the driftwood.

It brought people together. Like Jake and Bells.

It was theirs.

That's what they were—Jake and Bells. She toyed with the idea of a mechanic/cafe type place and laughed as Jacob gave her a weird look. Right. You weren't supposed to laugh at bonfires when Billy was telling a tale. But here, the driftwood was in plain view and with these types of thoughts she was smiling even as the story got intense.

And then Emily offered her a wine-cooler. By all rights, Charlie would bust a lung if he saw her drinking but both Sam and Jacob kept a sharp eye on her by the time she'd had her third bottle. The stuff was nice. Funny taste, but nice. She was humming under her breath, thinking of a certain sparkly ex when another bottle made it's way to her hands. Oh, good, more.

She gulped it down. The story had finished.

"Again, unca Billee!" she crowed, nodding.

Billy was by the tables set up, food being served with relish.

He blinked at her and then shook his head, humoring her as he ate and told her how the tribe thrived on all things magical. The treaty, the cold ones, the wolves all danced in her mind and she listened intently, feeling as though she were there when it happened.

And then Billy ruffled her hair and took the half empty bottle out of her hands.

"No more for you, missy," he clucked and then was off again. People were so good at disappearing.

Jacob was talking to Sam, smiling and nodding and no one even looked her way as she took off her shoes and made her way down to the driftwood, ballet-flats in hand. God, it was a beautiful night, she thought, staring up at the sky as she stopped by the sand.

And then she took it upon herself to look at her favored piece of wood—only to find Jared and Kim making out passionately on said piece.

"Hey!" she wailed, stumbling. The two broke apart instantly and she pointed a finger at the four of them—or was it two?

"That," she huffed "is mine and Jakes."

They blinked at her, Jared eyes wide, Kim blushing and stuttering an apology.

"Just shoosh and go way!" she growled and with all the reflexes of a canine, Jared took his imprint by the hand and led the distraught girl away.

"That's bettur."

She sat down on the sand, running an affectionate touch over the wood and not caring about the sting of splinters.

"You know, he was a deck. Or whatever Pawl said. He always made me feel... self-concious? Silly? Stupid? Ugly? Ah-huh."

She bobbed her head as if it spoke back, voicing it's rage in a very Jacob-like manner.

"And then—then! Jacob saved the day—swoosh! He swept in out of nowhere and killed Vicky."

Again, the bob.

"Yeah! He's a hero. A legund. A legacy. Our children will tell their children one day of him. And how he saved Pale Face Great Grandma Bella."

Giggling, she fell back and looked up at the sky—only to notice the black velvet with shiny points was replaced by Jacob.

"Hi," he grinned.

"You're a hero."

"So I heard," he chuckled, sitting down and effortlessly pulling her onto his lap and sitting her upright.

"We're having baybees," she warned seriously, yawning against his chest.

The heat made her sleepy under the influence apparently.

"How many, honey?"

"Four. No, two. Just two. A boy and a girl... my hair, your eyes..." she sighed.

"Uh-huh... and then?"

"We're nawt getting marrieed—well, yes, we will because I love you and you love me and we're JakeandBells. And we'll run a mechanack shop and have a cafe next door. Jakes Auto-Repairs and Bells Cakes."

There was a heavy silence in which Bella closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Jesus, honey. That's pretty damn amazing—I didn't know you could see the future," he pressed a warm kiss to her temple.

"I'm makin' it up as I go."

"Let's do that, then."

"S'long as we get marrieed on top of this," she mumbled, using her knuckles to tap lazily at the wood and he grabbed her hands, pulling the splinters out with such care and tenderness Bella wanted to show him how much she adored him.

But people were still around—people who could hear and shift into beasts and see her and were probably laughing at her but who the hell cared anyway.

"I'm turning it into a bed," he swore, smiling at her antics.

"Than—then! We will make baybees on it."

She only heard his breath catching and saw his wide eyes before she fell asleep.

There was something to be said about Jacobs heart.

It brought her happiness and love and comfort.

It was hers.


End file.
